


Movie Night

by TaraHarkon



Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraHarkon/pseuds/TaraHarkon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a slice of life bit of silly fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Toby wasn’t really paying much attention to the group of teenagers piled on her couch watching the tv. Making herself a coffee and reading through the casefile was proving far more important. Tybalt was supposed to be coming by to go over a few details with her, since the woman who’d hired her this time was Cait Sidhe. That was when she heard the unmistakable sound of the boys singing along with their Disney movie. As luck would have it, Tybalt chose just that moment to make his appearance, stepping into the living room just as she did. It was luck, because it meant she got to see what happened next.  
“Oooooohhhhh I just can’t waaaiiiit to be kiiiing!”  
Raj and Quentin were singing loudly while Helen and Chelsea laughed and tried to shush them so they could just watch the movie already. Tybalt raised an eyebrow at Toby who was doing her best to smother a laugh. The King of the Cats stepped up behind his nephew and leaned in close.  
“Is that so, young prince?”  
Raj made a sound somewhere between a yelp and a feline scream and dropped back onto the couch in his feline form while Tybalt chuckled.


End file.
